


Forgotten Lunches and Scrabble

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Siblings, First Meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Stiles runs into teacher Derek Hale when he forgets his siblings’ lunch, turns out they’ve met already.





	Forgotten Lunches and Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! hello. Hi. Let’s get to know each other a bit better :)
> 
> Qotd: what accent do you think is the sexiest? 
> 
> Personally I think British accents are hot as fuck. On men and women ;)
> 
> (Not beta’d So don’t even try me)

Backpacks? Check. 

Shoes? Check. 

Inhaler? Check. 

Mr. Bear? Check. 

Stiles ran down the stairs, skipping a few steps in his rushed haze. His socks slid across a few inches of wood before his feet found purchase on the floor and took him into the kitchen. He shoved a worn out, fading blue bear into his back pocket so he could lurch the refrigerator door open and grab two brown paper bags; two names scrawled messily in the middle of each, setting them on the counter. Stiles looked over at the oven and cursed low in panic at the shining 7:43 that glared back at him like the red, blinking numbers were somehow judging him. A loud groan was pulled from his lips as he pushed himself off of the refrigerator and back into the living room. 

Lainie and Jamie were engrossed by PJ Masks when Stiles stumbled into the room; he stood completely still a moment as his brain ran wild with what still needed to be done before he even thought about stepping foot out of the door. Jamie wouldn't leave even the room without his bear and Lainie's hair was still sticking up in every direction imaginable. 

"Lainie, you want your hair in a bun or a braid today?" Stiles sat on the couch behind the girl, watching her absentmindedly brush the aforementioned brown strands out of her face. 

"Braid" she decided with a finality to her tone. "I want to wear my green fishing hat today because it matches perfectly with my tutu" she scooted back until her back was pressing against Stiles' knees and he could run a brush through her mop of tangled brown hair. "It's a very special day today and I need my business hat, so that's why I had to wear my green tutu. I was going to wear the pink one then put the butterfly clips in my hair, but then I remembered what needed to be done today so I ultimately had to settle" the girl rambled, her once not leaving the tv once. Stiles raised his eyebrows as he was fastening a plastic rubber band onto the end of one of her pigtails. 

"Why is today so important? And good use of the word 'ultimately', that's gotta be like ten scrabble points" Stiles said as he gathered the left side of her hair and started on the second braid. 

"More like fifteen" she shrugged; Stiles rolled his eyes. "It rained yesterday and that means the dirt is all muddy since the sun is still on vacation and the clouds are all out. And that means that the worms will be out during recess and Jamie has already agreed to be my bucket holder" 

"He agreed or you told him he was?" Stiles asked, tying the end of her braid with the other rubber band. 

"It's not my fault that I'm a very convincing person" the little girl shrugged again as she climbed to her feet. 

"Oh 'convincing', what? fifteen?" Lainie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as if to say 'please' in the most passive aggressive, silent tone in history. 

"Eighteen" Stiles really didn't want to question why she was so well educated on the scoring system of Scrabble, especially since they don't own the game. 

"Your too smart to be seven. Let's get going before we're late" Stiles clapped his hands as he rose from the couch, grabbed each child's backpack. 

"Wait, I have to get my hat!" Lainie shouted before she was scrambling out of the room with her PJ Mask backpack bouncing against her back with every hurried movement. Stiles looked down at Jamie, who was staring up at his with baby brown eyes that reminded him so much of his father. Jamie looked exactly as Stiles did as a child, but the little boys high cheekbones and big, shining eyes came from Noah Stilinski. 

"Hey bub" Stiles sat back down on the couch and pulled Jamie close, his hands resting firmly and reassuringly on the boys arms. "I know starting a new school has been hard and school in general has always been a bit of a struggle for you, but you're doing so good and I am so proud of you, okay?" Stiles spoke softly, rubbing his thumb against the inside of the boys elbows. 

"Okay" Jamie looked down shyly, but he moved closer to Stiles until he was pressed against the mans chest. Stiles rubbed Jamies back until Lainie came jumping into the room with her bright, green fishing hat secured on her head and a little blue bucket meant for the beach clutched in her hand. 

"Alright monkeys, lets get you in the car" Stiles almost forgot what time is was as he was herded the kids out of the house. Jamie stood in the doorway for a solid minute, with a furrowed eyebrows and a pout that would make a puppy weep, before Stiles remember he had the boys bear in his pocket. 

Lainie controlled most of the conversation on the way to the elementary school, Jamie quietly speaking when asked a question. Stiles drove only slightly above the speed limit, which is totally reasonable because he was only going thirty in a twenty-five. He called it a successful drive when he was pulling up to the school and Lainie had only asked him two intrusive questions, including 'why don't you date like the other single daddies at school? Mary's daddy went on a date last Tuesday and got food poisoning and was throwing up all day', and Stiles really didn't know how Lainie had such a huge brain capacity to simultaneously remind Stiles that he hadn't gone on a date in years and color code her binder. 

"Alright" Stiles jumped out of the car at the pickup line, barely managing not to flip off the angry woman behind his car who had to drive around him with a scowl, and opened the back door of the SUV. "Have a good day" he unbuckled Lainie and kissed her head over her fishing hat before setting her down on the sidewalk. "Be good and learn new stuff" he kissed Jamie's forehead and zipped up the boys jacket. "I love you guys" 

"We love you too" the kids placed sloppy kisses on each of Stiles' cheeks before Lainie was grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling the boy into the school. 

"You got some cute kids" 

"Holy mother of cheese biscuits!" Stiles flinched, almost falling over from his crouched position at the sudden voice. The man stood up and turned around to face a tall, beautiful, blonde woman. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her blue eyes were staring at him with an unimpressed stare that reminded him of when he told Lainie that their was a teeth police under the command of the tooth fairy and she'd never get another dollar unless she brushed and flossed twice a day. 

"Cheese biscuits?" She asked, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows at him. 

"I guess the self-censoring is kind of automatic at this point" Stiles shrugged sheepishly. 

"Right, anyways, I'm Erica and I think my little girl is best friends with your little girl. Your daughter is Lainie, right?" she asked. 

"Oh, um, yeah. Well she's not my-"

"Great! We should set something up sometime" Erica cut him off as she was handing him a white business card with her name printed in bold, black letters. "My husband and I work from home, so call anytime. My little girl never stops talking about her new best friend" Erica smiled a brilliantly white smile as Stiles tentatively took the card. 

"Uh, yeah cool, I'll do that" Stiles said, somewhat confused as to what was happening. 

"Great! I'll see you soon then" Erica turned on her heels and made her way into the school, waving with a menacingly kind smile directed towards the woman at the front desk that always threw passive aggressive in reference to her 'friend of color', which 'he's my husband and what color is that exactly, Julie?'. Erica saw the little eye roll that Julie gave her and it made her chuckle as she turned the corner towards the kindergarten classrooms. She stopped at the end of the hall and entered without bothering to knock. 

"Miss Reyes, can I help you?" the teacher from the front of the class asked through his teeth, pausing his hand where it was writing words on the whiteboard. 

"Yes Mr. Hale, I just had needed a quick consultation about your curriculum" She smiled innocently as she walked up to the front of the class and leaned in close to his ear. 

"We're getting drunk tonight because my mom's agreed to take all the kids, including yours, so strap on your best tiddie whities and get ready for a crazy night. I don't want champagne and I don't want any cheap ass wine; I want to get plastered with the kind of vodka and tequila that would put alcoholics to shame. Don't argue and don't give me the judgmental eyebrows or I will tell your entire class of little six to eight year olds that their beloved teacher hasn't been fucked since the stone age" Erica clapped as she stepped away from a slightly terrified Derek Hale. "Thank you for your time Mr. Hale. Have a good day, kiddies" Erica waved, leaving for her own class. Derek stood in his place with a bewildered expression, his class staring at him with curious eyes. 

"Mr. Hale?" A sweet, little familiar voice asked from the front row. 

"Yes, Lainie?" he wanted to beam at her and maybe share the M&M's in his desk, but he's a professional and he can't show favoritism to little girls who plays scrabble with him and the librarian, Mrs Fink, during lunch. 

"Are we going to work with the pennies, today?" Lainie asked, tilting her head curiously. 

"Yes, yes we are. We'll use the pennies to help up learn to add and subtract, but for now-" the man clapped his hands, getting himself focused again. "-we are learning five new words that we will revisit periodically throughout the week" periodically, 20 points.

——— 

Derek hates his life. 

Derek hates his friends. 

Derek hates sitting in crowded bars and spending seven dollars for a small glass of whiskey and watching Erica get plastered with her husband. Derek wanted to actually die when they started dry humping against the bar. 

Then Derek saw him. He looked radiant under the dim glow of the bar lights, his pale skin softly dotted with moles that Derek wouldn't mind tracing with his tongue, his brown hair was disheveled and he looked uncomfortable and nervous. There was a floppy haired man with his arm around an intense looking, short brunette, sitting next to them was a curly haired mans lap, a fiery looking head head, they were all sitting around that pale skinned man, talking to each other over the music. But the man didn't look invested in any conversation as he stared down at his phone. Speaking of phones; Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up his messages, clicking on he first thread and typing. 

Miss Reyes: hey Justine, it's Derek, how's Tally?

Miss Reyes: she's fine you worry wart. If anything changes I'll call, now stop texting me so I can finish Moana. Have a good time dear. Get laid or something ; ) 

Derek grimaced at the screen, he was starting to see the resembled between Erica and her mother. The man slipped his phone back into her pocket and shook his head, Boyd was one tug of Erica's shirt away from flashing him so he quickly slid out of his seat and made his way towards where the bartender was. In as few words as possible, he ordered two shots and quickly downed each one, trying to shake off his anxiety 

"Bad night?" A soft voice asked from beside him. Derek jumped slightly, looking up at the brown haired man he had seen early. With the tequila working down his system, Derek slumped against the bar and gave the man a relaxed smile. 

"Just a lot on my mind" he shook his head as he sat down on the stool in front of him, gesturing in a silent offer for the man to do the same; he did. 

"I feel you. My friends dragged me here because apparently 'I have no social life and I need to rediscover my sexuality' " the man said, using air quotes. 

"What does that even mean?" Derek asked with a soft chuckle. 

"I know right!" He laughed, flailing a bit. "I'm Stiles by the way" the man held his hand out. Derek smiled warmly and shook the mans hand. 

"Derek" he smiled. 

"Hey, can I get four shots?" Stiles asked the bartender, already sliding over cash. The man poured Stiles' drink of choice and handed him his change, then Stiles was sliding two of the four over to Derek. 

"A toast to whatever's on your mind and all that's in mine" Stiles said, a little smile playing on his lips as he held one of the glasses up. Derek chuckled, nodding his head as he picked one of them up, clinked it with Stiles', then down it. Stiles gestures to the bartender for four more and downed those too. 

"So why exactly are you brooding over here at the bar and not using all of your..." Stiles trailed off, gesturing to Derek's body with a sweeping, up and down, gesture of his hand. "...Greek godly-ness to charm all the lucky patrons" Derek's ears went pink, a shy smile gracing his face. 

"Maybe I already am" he retorted, looking up at Stiles from beneath long, dark lashes. Stiles raised an eyebrow in question, leaning slightly towards Derek. 

"Yeah?" He smirked something charming but not cocky. 

"I mean, if you're willing to rediscover your sexuality with the broody guy at the bar" Derek chuckled, stiles laughed. 

"I'm ready and willing to rediscover my sexuality anywhere, anytime with the broody guy at the bar" stiles smiled, his body slowly inching closer to Derek's, their eyes spilling ever want and desire that their words weren't conveying. 

"So..." stiles trailed off, his lips ghosting over Derek's, at this point of one of them shifted in the slightest of way their lips would be touching. "I hate to be sleazy or presumptuous or whatever, but we can't really go to my place and I need to be home within the hour" he said, fingers itching to touch. 

"I hate to be that sleazy guy that has sex in the bathroom, but...." Derek trailed off, a suggestive edge to his tone. Stiles' eyebrows raised, his head cocking just slightly, his bottom lip dragging against Derek's top lip in a faint brush. 

"Yeah, those guys are the worst..." stiles looked down, a tiny smile playing on his lips. "My car?" He whispered. Derek really needed to put a pause on life right now. His mind is scolding him, 'let's recap, you saw a cute guy at the bar. Said guy comes up and you bond over a shitty night. Guy buys you drinks. Guy makes you laugh. Guy invites you to his car for sexual relations. What do you do?'. Derek should know the obvious answer is to not go to a strangers car with aforementioned stranger; not getting into strangers vehicles is rule number one and Talia Hale would slap him upside the head if he went with this man. So naturally, Derek says:

"Yes" then follows the guy outside. 

-

Stiles wanted to simultaneously poke his own eyes out and jump out of window, although maybe simply jumping out the window would suffice. 

"Scott" he stopped his friends rambling with two hands placed firmly on the boy's shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Allison dumping you is nothing new, you've been on and off since the beginning of high school and I'm all out of encouraging phrases so please, for the love of god, either tell her you're done playing puppy love tag or stay broken up" Scott pouted, sinking down on the couch in stiles' living room. 

"You're right" He sniffled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. "Hey-" he looked up with hopeful eyes and it made Stiles' stomach sink as he looked around for the closest window. "-will you go out with me tonight? There's this new club that just opened up a week ago and I can be your wing man all night and we can get drunk on mimosas in the morning. Me getting you hot butt sex will totally get my mind off of Allison" Scott's smile was enough to make Stiles actually consider going. Almost. 

"Scotty, I have kids, ya know? I can't stay out all night. Jamie hates anyone but me and no one has enough energy to ever spend an entire night dealing with Lainie" Stiles said, plopping down beside bus friend on the couch. "Besides, what does me having sex have anything to do with your happiness? We went out last week and I had great sex, you should be good for at least another week" He said with an amused smile. 

"Because my dear boy" Scott threw his arm over Stiles' shoulder "if I know that I helped you again, it'll make me feel like a better person, and being a good person makes me happy" Stiles raised his eyebrows, unbelieving. 

"I don't think so, buddy" stiles shook his head, pushing himself off of the couch so he could get out what he needed to make the kids something to eat for after school. He heard Scott groan and a small thud before the boy was following Stiles into the kitchen. 

"Come on! My mom can watch the kids, she misses them anyways!" Scott pouted. 

"Scott, I haven't been away from the kids for a full night since my dad-" Stiles quickly cut himself off, sighing softly as he closed his eyes to rearrange his thoughts. Scott came around the counter, his turn to put his hands on his friends shoulders. 

"It's okay to have a day away sometimes, stiles. They'll be okay with my mom for the night, you know that. You've taken such good care of them since that day and it doesn't make you a bad person to want something for yourself" Scott's tone was serious and unwavering, his eyes never leaving Stiles'. 

"They're my everything, Scott, last week I was gone for three hours and I still felt like shit for leaving them" stiles whispered, mentally clapping himself on the back when his voice didn't break with the weight of the words. Scott smiled sympathetically as he nodded. 

"I know, buddy. They'll be okay with my mom. You've been the best brother to them that you could possibly be and you've been the best care taker for the last five years, let yourself have this one night" Stiles wanted to just shake his head and let Scott he annoyed with him for a while, but he found himself nodding. Scott smiled, rambling on about what he was going to wear and how best to approach cute guys for stiles and what was Stiles' type; but all Stiles could think about was red lights and broken glass and screaming kids. He closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands, the feeling of an arm against his chest a phantom reminder of protection and loss, his ears buzzing with the screaming of an infant and a child.

Stiles snapped himself out of it as quickly as he could, the sight of two little paper bags catching his attention. 

"Shit" his eyes widened. "Shit. Shit. Shit" stiles cursed, rushing around the corner as Scott raised his eyebrows at him. 

"What?" He asked cluelessly. 

"I forgot to pack their lunches in their backpacks. What time is it?" Stiles looked up impatiently, grabbing the two bags in each hand. 

"10:27" Scott read off his watch. Stiles cursed some more as he stuffed his feet into his shoes and hastily shoved himself and Scott out of the front door, grabbing his keys in the process. 

"If I break a few traffic laws I can be there right when lunch starts" stiles rushed to say as he jogged to his car with Scott in tow. 

"Says the deputy" Scott chuckled, laughing harder when stiles hit his head on the Jeep in his rush to get into it. The man flipped off his friend with an unamused huff. Scott waved as stiles peeled out of his parking spot, groaning loudly because he knew Mrs. Ames was going to steal it. 

It took him less than ten minutes to get to the school, having broken only one traffic law, and even so, that stop sign came out of nowhere. The bell had just barely rang when stiles pulled up in front of the school and jumped out of his Jeep. He grabbed the two bags from the front seat and walked as quickly as he could without looking like he was going out of his mind. The woman at the front desk smiles cheerfully at the man, giving him her full attention as he walked up the desk. 

"Hi, I have my kids lunches at home" stiles smiled innocently, as he showed the paper bags for proof. He didn't even try to say 'my brothers and sisters lunches', he was too panicked. 

"Oh that's no problem, sweetheart. Here" she paused as she pulled out a page of stickers that said visitor. "Write your name on down and you can take it to them yourself" she smiled, sliding the paper onto the counter. Stiles shrugged, jotting his first and last name on the sticker and placing it on the left side of his chest. 

"Thank you so much" he said appreciatively. 

"No problem sweetie. Just go down that hall and it's the double doors on your left" she pointed. Stiles smiled, waving politely to the woman before following the directions. The cafeteria was filled with tiny bodies bustling around and talking loudly, the little children running around and getting their lunches. Stiles waved politely to a security guard who eyed his name tag then smiled back. He searched the seats closet to the walls first, then the mostly empty table; where he sure enough found Little Jamie, sitting beside a little girl with reddish blonde hair. Jamie was smiling a little, closed lipped smile at something the little girl with the immaculately styles hair said when stiles walked over. Jamie's eyes brightened when he saw stiles, his fingers pausing on an apple slice stiles could only assume the little girl gave him. Stiles smiled wide at the boy, kneeling down where the boy was sitting. 

"Hey little buddy, I'm so sorry I forgot your lunch" stiles spoke softly, placing the brown paper bag in front of Jamie. 

"I gave Jamie my Apple slices cause I don't like them and he does" the little girl said with a bright little smile. Stiles looked over at her and returned the smile. 

"Well thank you so much for that, sweetheart" stiles felt a little hand on his cheek as he spoke, looking over at Jamie who gave him a sweet smile. 

"I have a friend" he whispered shyly. Stiles' heart melted inside of his chest at the little declaration, like Jamie was assuring stiles that he wasn't completely failing at the whole society thing. 

"I'm so proud of you bub" stiles leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jamie's forehead, smiling at the little boy. "Do you know where your sister is? I have to give her her lunch" stiles asked. 

"She's usually in the library with Mr Hale and Miss Fink" Jamie asked, sliding his hand off of stiles cheek so he could open up his lunch. Stiles wanted to question why the hell his seven year old sister was spending her lunch time in the library and who the hell was Mr Hale and seriously? Miss Fink? Stiles would have had a field day with that name when he was a kid. 

"Thank buddy. I'll see you after school, I love you" stiles pressed another kiss to the boy's forehead before getting up, waving with a smile at the little girl before leaving the cafeteria. He had to stop once to ask where the library way before he was slowly opening the door and slipping inside. The library was warm, silent and smelled of cinnamon and coffee. The front desk was empty so Stiles slowly walked further inside until he could see three bodies sitting around a table. The first thing he noticed was that Miss Fink had to have been at most seventy years old, her thick framed glasses in the shade of purple resting on the bridge of her nose, which was scrunched up in concentration. The second thing stiles noticed, was that Laine was sitting on a stack of book in order to reach maximum height at the table, munching away on a couple of M&Ms. The last thing Stiles noticed, was that the last person sitting at the table had to have been sculpted by the Gods. The mans shoulders were a perfect line of broadness that led down a fit mid section that was perfectly outlined by a button down shirt. His chiseled face was a scrunched in concentration as he stared down a row of letters resting on a little stand, his long, tan fingers hovering above them. And he was also the guy that Stiles fucked in his car outside of a shitty bar. 

Stiles slowly walked further into the room, watching as Lainie spelled something out on the Scrabble board that was placed in the middle of the table. 

"Stiles!" The little girl shouted happily once her eyes finally landed upon him. 

"Stiles?" Mr. Hale asked with a cute tilt of his head before looking up and watching lainie run up to the man standing with her lunch. 

"That would be me, and you must be Mr. Hale" stiles smiled charmingly, sticking his hand out as Lainie latched herself onto his leg. The man stared up at Stiles with wide, unblinking eyes, before stuttering out a hello and placing his hand in Stiles', shaking softly. 

"Nice- uh- nice- nice to meet you" He spluttered, his cheeks flaring a bright pink as his mouth slacked open. Stiles was wearing a cocky smirk as he stood before the table, Lainie tightly holding onto him. 

"Mr Hale, this is my brother Stiles, he's the best brother in the galaxy" lainie beamed proudly at Stiles, her arms around his leg.

"Oh he is?" Derek, looking just a little less flushed smiled up at Stiles, worrying his bottom lip between adorable rabbit teeth. "Lainie, why don't you and Miss Fink go get a book for story time while I talk to your brother" Derek suggested, looking down to lainie with a soft smile. 

"Okay! Come on Miss Fink, we can get a mystery book this time!" Lainie chirped, jumping on her toes while she waited for Miss Fink to lift herself from the chair. The old woman smirked in Derek's direction and gave him a teasing little wink before she slowly stepped after Lainie. Stiles took the seat the librarian was sitting on and found himself blushing, his stomach filling with something suspiciously related to butterflies. 

"So, I can't tell if this is awkward or not" Stiles chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"It's a little awkward" Derek huffed a little laugh. 

"So I don't really believe in fate or anything, but I do think it's a pretty big coincidence that we met at a bar last week and you just so happen to be my baby sisters teacher" Stiles mused. He leaned his chin on his palm, his body subconsciously leaning towards Derek so he could watch the man blush just that little bit closer. 

"That is a pretty big coincidence" Derek blushed, nodding. "So what are we going to do about it?" Stiles couldn't keep the goody little smirk off of his lips at this point, he was gone when he saw the tips of Derek's ears go pink. 

"Well, I want to ask if you would be interested in going out on Friday, but I don't really ever have time for dating with the kids" stiles blushed, looking down at the table as his hand returned to the back of his neck. Derek sighed something in relief, causing Stiles to look up. 

"Remember how I said I had a lot on my mind when we met?" Stiles nodded. "Well it was my daughter that I was thinking about. So maybe, if you want, we can go out this Friday... all of us" Derek shrugged like the suggestion was just that casual. 

"Really? You'd be cool with that?" Stiles asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed. 

"Of course. I understand how difficult it is to do social things when you're a single parent, so yeah, I'd be cool with that. Plus, I love lainie, she kicks my ass in scrabble but at least she's nice about it. And I've met Jamie, he's a sweet boy, and I know for a fact that my daughter would love them" Stiles couldn't help but just stare, because Derek's ears were still pink and he was smiling so genuinely sweet that it was causing Stiles physical, but amazing, pain. 

"Yeah. Okay, that sounds great" Stiles said. 

"Great" they're eyes kept their contact, their smiles still goofily glued onto their faces until Miss Fink and Lainie came back to the table, the older woman's smiling knowingly and Lainie grinning with an arm full of books. 

-

"Daddy, Lainie has the same detective books that I have!" Tally screeched as she scrambled into the kitchen, her midnight black hair pinned up with a wide array of colorful butterfly clips, an outcome of a must needed fashion show. Lainie came sprinting in seconds later, her own light brown strands pinned in a disorderly version of an updo. Both girls were out of breath and panting, clutching The Hidden Staircase. 

"That's great baby, why don't you two change into some pajamas and read it together?" Derek suggested, effectively and indirectly nudging them to settle down. 

"Yeah! We can build a blanket fort!" Lainie ran out of the kitchen with an affirmative squeal, Tally trailing after her with a wide smile and an agreeing screech. Derek chuckled as he turned back to where Stiles was braiding Lucy's hair. Lucy had been the little girl sitting with Jamie when Stiles dropped off his lunch. She proved to be the sweetest, most modestly intelligent, and brave little girl who was well beyond her years. Daughter of Lydia Martin, Lucy had become Jamie's save and grace. Stiles couldn't find as much shy anxiousness surrounding the boy whenever the little girl was around and he was forever grateful of that; he had even sent Lydia a gift basket for creating such an amazing little girl. 

"Alright, all done. Derek set up A Bugs Life in the room, how about you two go get all cozy and I'll get her some warm milk and cookies?" Stiles suggested, running his hand through Jamie's soft brown hair. 

"Okay. Thank you for braiding my hair Mr Stiles" Lucy smiled. The little girl stood on her toes and pressed a sweet kiss to Stiles' cheek, then took Jamie's hand and led him out of the kitchen. 

"If he doesn't marry her I will deny ever raising him" stiles said, pointing in the direction that the children had walked in. Derek chuckled, he shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, pulling him close. 

After eight months of dating, these nights felt like second nature. Something that was so incredibly natural to them that it felt as if they had been doing it forever. Tally and Lainie had become attached at the hip the second they met, and Tally had instantly become fiercely protective of Jamie. Lucy has also become an important and natural part of their life, along with her mother, Lydia, who had clicked with their friend groups with ease. It was all too good to be true but the other shoe never dropped. 

"I love you" Derek whispered for the first time, the words soft against Stiles' lips when the man leaned in for a kiss. 

"I love you too" Stiles echoed with a gentle ease, completing the sentiment with a sweet, passionate kiss to the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Answer me question up top!!


End file.
